


Nintengers

by KaidenTheWanderer



Series: Nintengers [1]
Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Metroid Series, Nintendo, Star Fox Series, Super Mario Bros., The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidenTheWanderer/pseuds/KaidenTheWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a crossover with Nintendo characters and Avengers characters. This is a crossover of multiple Nintendo Universes and the heroes of Nintendo created a team based off the Avengers. Samus Aran(Iron Man), Fox(Hawkeye), Donkey Kong(The Hulk), Zelda/Sheik(Black Widow), Mario(Thor), Link(Captain America). </p>
<p>Continuity: Mario(Mario Galaxy version), Donkey Kong(Donkey Kong 64 version), Link/Zelda(Ocarina of Time version), Fox(After 64 version's ending), Samus Aran(After events of Metroid Prime series)</p>
<p>Basic Plot: A great evil is warping the minds of the villains in separate universes, pulling them together towards an evil purpose. It will take more than just one hero to figure out this plot in time to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nintengers

Nintengers Act I

SAMUS

Samus is flying in her spaceship, out in the blackness, close to the edge of Federation Explored Space. The lights are all dark, Samus has been in a hibernation mode for months following the residual energy trail of a piece of Phaaze that has been floating through the frictionless plain of space since the planet's destruction. The planet had become sentient and was sending out meteors of the highly radioactive substance Phazon to infest other planets. Samus had no choice but to destroy it, but the clean up was going to take years. As they approach the source, Samus is automatically awakened from hibernation.  
"Samus," says Adam, Samus's AI system, "The signal is getting strong. We should be within one light-year of the asteroid. Would you like to reactivate navigation systems?"  
Samus takes a moment to open her eyes and adjust to sensation of being awake again.  
"Yes, go ahead Adam," says Samus.  
"As you wish. Engaging visual interface."  
The screens and displays light up in front of Samus. She is laying in her blue under-suit. She puts a hand to her head and takes a deep breathe.  
"It's taking longer to track these pieces each time," says Samus.  
"Might I remind you that you took this job of your own accord. The Galactic Federation have others working on clean up," says Adam.  
"I know," says Samus.  
Samus remembers the eyes of Dark Samus, the Phazon copy of herself she had to defeat on Phaaze; and the other bounty hunters she had to kill herself because of Dark Samus's control over them. Deep down she knows it was Dark Samus's fault but she couldn't help feeling responsible for it. It was her suit that had made Dark Samus. She had to set things right.  
"I just feel responsible," says Samus.  
"That is illogical, you did nothing wrong," says Adam.  
"You're such a charmer," says Samus.  
The piece of Phaaze has become visible in the distance. Its still glowing a brilliant blue as if the planet were intact.  
"Alright, here we go Adam. Sync up our speeds," says Samus as she puts her hands onto the steering drives. As the meteor comes into a view, it turns out to be only about the size of Samus's ship; not nearly as large as projections.  
"Launch irradiation probes," says Samus. Six small red probes are fired from the ship. Each one looks like a large pin. They maneuver around the meteor using small jets configured into their sides. Once they are in position they open up, revealing three barrels. Each barrel shoots a laser to the barrel of another one of the probes and together they create a laser perimeter around the meteor which expands into a full field completely containing the Phazon meteor.  
"Begin Irradiation," says Samus.  
"As you wish," says Adam. The probes glow red and the Phazon begins to dissipate into evanescence.  
"Its small, don't you think," says Samus as the irradiation process continues.  
"The meteor we were tracking due to its radiation trail should have had the approximate mass of fifteen times this particular specimen," says Adam.  
"So, this isn't it. Does the radiation trail end here?" says Samus.  
"Scanners indicate that the radiation trail takes a sharp right from this coordinate and judging by the radiation density, the object increased in speed substantially."  
"Looks like we've got a rogue asteroid," says Samus. She begins pressing buttons on the display in front of her to reroute location. "Hail the Galactic Federation. Tell them that a piece of Phaaze, has been taken before removal and that they should send a team to my coordinates for recon. Then, put up that new radiation path on my dash and divert power to main thrusters."  
"Affirmative," says Adam, "Warning: a message from this far out will take two days to reach the Galactic Federation."  
Samus grips the steering drives and turns to face the new radiation path.  
"Then, I guess I'll have to brief them when they get here," says Samus, before she launches off toward her new destination.

FOX

Fox is working out in the gym down in the lower decks of the Great Fox, a space ship fortress he inherited from his father. He is doing pull-ups and by the amount of sweat soaked into his fur he's been at it for a while. Falco enters from the ends of the room and leans against the wall beside a treadmill and a set of dumbbells.  
"You know, no matter how many of those pull-ups you do, I'll still beat you in a flight exercise any day of the week," says Falco as smug as ever.  
"Yeah right," says Fox finally stopping his work out and jumping back to the ground. "The day you beat me is the day you get to lead this team."  
Falco picks up a hand towel laying on the display of the treadmill and tosses it at Fox.  
"Is that a promise?" asks Falco.  
Fox catches it and wipes his face.  
"You won't see me putting it in writing," says Fox. Fox drops the towel on a bench nearby and picks up a hand weight to continue his exercise.  
"You really don't know how to just chill do you?" says Falco. "We beat Andross. There hasn't been a galactic crisis that the fire department can't handle in over a month. Why are you still down here twenty four seven trying to lift the land master?"  
Fox thinks back to their escape from Venom after Andross was defeated. When the planet was going to self-destruct his father came out of nowhere, back from the dead, and led him from the planet's core. But when they were clear of the planet, his father's plane disappeared. Fox could still remember his voice, saying that he was proud of him.  
Fox stops working out and puts the weight down. Falco walks over and sits next to him.  
"What's really going on man?" asks Falco.  
"When I was escaping Venom, I saw my father," says Fox.  
"How? I thought he... died," says Falco.  
"No, he was alive," says Fox, "He helped guide me out of the core before the planet exploded, but then he flew away."  
"Well, that's good news then. Your dad's alive," says Falco, ""That's awesome."  
Fox stands up clenching his fists.  
"Yeah, its great... But why didn't he stick around. If he's so proud of me then why did he leave again just like that. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't just seeing things," says Fox.  
"Well, I don't think you're crazy," says Falco, "If that's what you're thinking."  
"I just don't know how to feel about it," says Fox.  
Falco slams Fox hard on the back before getting up.  
"Well, hanging out down here every waking moment isn't going to help you," says Falco. "Why don't you hit the showers and we go and check out the wreckage of Venom. We can try and give you some closure."  
Fox tries to refuse but Falco cuts him off.  
"Hey, its not like we have anything else to do. It'll be good to get out there flying again regardless." Fox knows he's right. If he wants to know about his father, he'll have to go out there and get the answers himself.  
"You're right," says Fox. Departure time 0900. Log it up and we'll do it."  
Falco salutes and walks off.

MARIO

Its quiet in mushroom kingdom castle, the toad guards stand in silence at their posts almost sleeping. There hasn't been any sign of Bowser or his minions in crime since the galaxy collapsed on itself a couple months ago. However, in Mario and Peach's bedroom; Peach is not so calm. she is thrashing about in her sleep. Her flailing sends pillows flying and entangles her in her blanket like a straight jacket. After nearly a half hour of thrashing Peach suddenly awakes and grows still, with her eyes wide open. It takes her some time to get her breathing back under control and then she realizes that Mario isn't sleeping beside her. She immediately goes searching for him.  
"Mario," calls Peach into the castle as she walks out of their room. She walks through the empty hallways of the castle calling Mario's name and listening to the echoes as they bounce back to her. After she has covered the entire east and south wing she begins searching in the north wing where she notices the door to the northern tower is ajar. She climbs the winding staircase all the way to the top where she finds Mario sitting in the moonlight looking out at the stars.  
"There you are," says Peach, smiling sweetly as she walks to sit beside him. "Why aren't you in bed? We have to go visit Rosalina tomorrow remember. It'll feel like that much longer of a flight if you don't sleep."  
"Did you have a bad dream again?" asks Mario. "Rosalina said that the therapy sessions would make them stop." Peach looks down embarrassed that she keeps waking Mario up with her nightmares.  
"I don't mean to bother you," says Peach. "Its just I can't stop dreaming about it. The same thing every night."  
"Do you dream about being taken?" asks Mario.  
"Well, not exactly. It always starts out the same," says Peach. "I'm floating in space just suspended and watching the stars, and then I hear a voice. It calls out to me, and a bright light opens up and I can see a woman, a great shining woman. She tells me that I'm not alone. But then all this darkness appears and this monster attacks and takes me."  
"Is it Bowser?" asks Mario, the rage boils in Mario just hearing the word.  
"Yes, at first it looks like him, but then it changes to something else. Something more monstrous with a glowing red mane of hair," says Peach.  
"I wish I could help," says Mario. Mario jumps up and extends his hand across the horizon. "Look here! Biggest Kingdom in all the land. I can fight off Bowser and all his goons, but I can't save you from those dreams." Mario looks down dejectedly. Peach pulls him back down beside her and gives him a kiss.  
"They're just dreams Mario," says Peach, putting an arm around him comfortingly. "Dreams won't steal me away. I promise."

DONKEY KONG

Its a beautiful day for Funky Kong as he sits at his beachside pad in the Kong Isles. Laying in the sand, he takes a furry hand and rubs banana tanning oil on his abs, the only part of him not covered in hair. He's been working for a few weeks in the lab trying to organize the various weapons and technologies that the Kongs took from K. Rool, an evil lizard-man they stopped from destroying the all of the Kong Isles with his devastating laser cannon. Now, there was nothing to do but lay out, and wait for the chimp-women to gather for sun and fun.  
Unfortunately, as soon as Funky Kong can get himself situated a sudden shade falls over him and his spot on the sand.  
"Woah, who turned out the lights," says Funky Kong. He takes off his shades and tries to look up at the sky. A large dark silhouette has covered the sun.  
"Quit messin' with my tan!" yells Funky Kong.  
As the silhouette begins getting larger he can hear the mechanical clicking and whirring of propellers, and the inconsistent flare of a rocket. Funky Kong stands up. and takes a few steps back. The thing is definitely coming towards him.  
Now, that he isn't looking directly up at it he can tell that its some kind of shoddily built robot. It has a large metallic barrel as its core with two helicopter blades whirring at its top and a rocket at the bottom to give it propulsion. As it moves towards Funky a cylindrical head raises itself out of the core. The eyes are red and there is a speaker where its teeth should be. Across the core are scrolled the letters K A O S.  
"Subject: Funky Kong. Location: Kong Bay. Mission: Destroy," says KAOS. Two cannons pop out of metal doors in the core of the robot.  
"This is not the kind of relaxation I need" says Funky as he starts running for his house on all fours. Two coconuts fire from KAOS's weapons. They impact the sand around Funky but he jumps clear before the explosions blast craters out of the beach. KAOS fires again and again missing by small margins each times as Funky Kong dives and rolls toward his door. Finally, KAOS points its guns at the front door of the house and just as Funky Kong reaches them KAOS fires a volley at the structure. Sand is thrown into the air along with planks and debris as the house's entrance explodes. The sand and dust tossed into the air stop KAOS from confirming a decisive kill.  
"Needed: Confirmation of subject's demise. Scanning" KAOS moves forward cautiously with loaded guns. But Funky Kong is alive and waiting in the dust. When KAOS approaches he jumps out of the rubble with a bazooka in one hand and pineapple grenade in the other.  
"It'll take more than that to kill a Kong!" yells Funky. Tossing the grenade at KAOS.  
"Response: Evasive Maneuvers," rattles the automated voice of KAOS. The machine shoots into the air as the pineapple grenade explodes. Then Funky takes aim anticipating the move and launches a volley of explosive coconuts from the bazooka, blowing apart KAOS's helicopter blades and sending him hurdling back into the ground.  
"Shoddy piece of trash," says Funky, lowering the bazooka and wiping some sweat from his brow, but his victory is short lived. He can still hear the mechanical voice as KAOS comes back up off the ground.  
"Evaluating Damage: Switch Strategies," says KAOS. Funky looks on as KAOS sprouts two mechanical legs and four mechanical arms from hatches in its sides. The top two arms are fitted with giant spring action punching gloves, the bottom two come fully equipped with a peanut Gatling guns.  
"Not as shoddy as I thought," says Funky. He raise the bazooka again launching another volley, but KAOS quickly retaliates with a suppressive round of peanuts blowing the incoming coconuts out of the air and then fires two more coconuts blowing itself blasting Funky Kong through the air and into the rough trunk of a nearby palm tree. KAOS moves forward slowly, blowing sand into the air with each step. Once he is standing over the limp Kong he scans him for life.  
"Still Breathing: Terminate," says KAOS. He raises a Gatling arm to Funky's broken shades.  
But suddenly a barrel comes flying out of the sky and explodes across KAOS's face. He is sent reeling as his robot legs try to balance him against the force. Diddy, a small chimp and proud Kong, comes flying over the wreckage of Funky's house in his double barrel jetpack. laying down a steady stream of peanut fire from his pistols.  
"Are you alright, Funky?" calls Diddy.  
Funky shakes his head as he starts to regain consciousness.  
"Where's the big guy?" asks Funky.  
"Right behind me," says Diddy.  
KAOS is starting to regains its balance under Diddy's firing and begins returning with its own weapons. peanuts and coconuts fly through the air at Diddy and though he dodges most of the fire, one of the peanuts impacts the side of his rocket pack and he's forced to jump free of it before his jetpack explodes. As soon as Diddy hits the ground two coconuts explode at his feet sending him reeling backwards. With three huge steps KAOS clears the distance between them and punches Diddy full on with a spring-loaded fist.  
"Subject: Diddy Kong, Mission: Terminate," says KAOS. Diddy falls into the debris from the house clutching his ribs.  
"You will regret that!" yells Donkey Kong as he comes barreling through the nearby tree line, big and steaming mad. KAOS fires a coconut at Donkey Kong but he jumps dodging the explosion and rocketing himself into the sky. As he falls he sets himself on a collision course for KAOS. Donkey Kong pulls back his giant fist. KAOS does the same with its fist. They both punch slamming knuckle against metal and KAOS's whole arm is blown off by Donkey Kong's colossal strength. KAOS tries to point the gatling arms at Donkey Kong but he rips them off and then swings them violently one in each hand. Donkey Kong rips into the core of the machine, using its own arms as sledgehammers, until there is nothing but a pile of wreckage in a crater of sand.  
"No more threats," says Donkey Kong as he walks away from the scrap tossing the arms nonchalantly over his shoulders. "Are you okay? Diddy? Funky?"  
"Yeah, I'll live," says Funky Kong.  
"Never better," says Diddy wincing as he tries to move. "Maybe broken bones."  
"Why did it come? Is it K. Rool again?" asks Donkey Kong as he offers a hand to Funky.  
"It must've been after one of those parts I just got through cataloging in the basement," says Funky. "He might be trying to make that cannon again."  
"If so, we will stop him," says Donkey Kong. "No one destroys my jungle."

LINK

Link is walking about his small room in the Kokiri Forest, his once home. He had done so much in the past few months. He had infiltrated Hyrule Castle, fought the Dodongo monsters atop Death Mountain, and destroyed a parasite inside the great whale of the Zora people. Zelda told him that he was destined for great things, looking back at what he had been through he knew that it was true. Even though he was just ten, he had done more than anyone who stayed here in the forest and now he couldn't imagine living here the rest of his life. Still it was comforting to be back in his old room.  
Navi is flying around looking at all his old things. Link thought she must be feeling the same way. This had been her home for so long as well.  
"Are you sad?" asks Link. "That you had to leave home."  
"Sad," says Navi flying back to Link. "No, no, not sad. Um... nostalgic. Yes, that's a good word for it."  
"What does nostalgic mean?" asks Link looking confused.  
"Oh right. Sometimes I forget you are so young. Its like, the feeling you get when you think back to how good things used to be," says Navi.  
"Okay," says Link. He takes one last look around and nods his head. "Yeah, that's how I feel too, but there's no going back. We have to go meet the princess."  
Navi flies to Link swirling about his head.  
"Yes, its good to keep focused Link. You have the stones?" asks Navi.  
"Yep, right here in my pouch," says Link patting the sack next to his slingshot on his belt. It had been a lot of work getting the three stones of the Goddess. They were said to open the Temple of Time.  
"Great. Then, we're on our way," says Navi. She immediately flies ahead of Link bobbing up and down through the stillness of the waning darkness before morning. Link runs after her. They continue this fake chase until they get to the bridge signaling the end of the Kokiri Forest and the beginning of Hyrule Field. Link hears a familiar voice call to him. He stops abruptly turning to face her, his oldest friend, Saria.  
"Saria," says Link, "What's um... what are you doing up at this time?"  
"I couldn't sleep and I saw your light on. I didn't know you were back?" says Saria.  
"Yeah, I was just here visiting," says Link. He puts his hand behind his head awkwardly. He couldn't remember what to do with his hands or what to talk about. Just a few months ago, before he left the woods; he had no trouble talking with Saria. What did he used to talk with Saria about? He could feel that word, nostalgic, again.  
"Oh, I fought a huge lizard thing over at Death Valley. Its really cool, or... hot over there. And there are these rock people called Gorons, they literally eat rocks. And also I met the water people at Lake Hylian and their palace has this awesome waterfall. You should've seen it Saria."  
Saria smiles shyly putting up her hand up to cover it. He had experienced so much and it crossed Link's mind that maybe he felt awkward because Saria had never been out of the forest. These things were just far off stories for her.  
"That's great. I'm glad you got out there. Everyone in the villages is jealous," says Saria. The thought lingers not only in the air but on Saria's face. Link could tell that she wanted to go out in the world too.  
"I'll take you sometime," says Link blurting out what he'd been thinking.  
"What?" says Saria. His face looking horrified at first, but now that it was out in the air Link knew that he wanted it for her more than he realized.  
"Yeah," says Link, "You don't have to stay in Kokiri all your life. I'll take you on a trip when I get back. You and Zelda and me can see the world together. It'll be fun." Link is smiling, loving the idea of it; but Saria still looks concerned.  
"Oh, with the princess," says Saria. "I don't know if she'd be too interested in going around on dirt trails, would she?"  
"No," says Link, "She's a lot like you, into mischief and daring. You'll like each other I promise. When I get back, you'll see." Saria can't help but smirk at his stubborn persistence.  
"Just don't forget about me," says Saria, as Link takes a few steps back.  
"I won't," Link says commandingly. With that he turns and runs off toward the field where the sun is just beginning to peak above the horizon.  
"You've really changed," says Saria, when his footsteps stop echoing from the short canyon.

K. ROOL

The great crocodile K. Rool sits in his castle observatory, built on an abandoned island far enough away from Kong Isles so as not to draw their attention. His throne is made of welded scrap metal from the wreckage of his last base that Donkey Kong and his friends destroyed a few months before. Green scaly Kremlins walk from place to place doing his bidding. Unplugging wires and double-checking the building commands they are given.  
As a Kremlin in a red sash walks by K. Rool grabs him.  
"Are we on schedule?" asks K. Rool in a threatening tone. The Kremlin responds in a faint stutter.  
"Ye-ye-yes sir. Everything is according to plan. Just have to connect those two circuit boards for the calculations," says the Kremlin. He points at a pad of paper in his hand to show the directions.  
"Excellent," says K. Rool before throwing the Kremlin off to continue his work. As K. Rool sits back in throne, there is a commotion as many Kremlin's jump out of the way of King Boo, in his ghostly majesty, entering the room from the main doorway. In his hands are two large square metal containers.  
"So, it worked Boo?" asks K. Rool pointing at the metal squares.  
"Just as planned," says King Boo, "KAOS distracted the Kong's while I stole the circuit boards."  
"And of KAOS," asks K. Rool.  
"He might his demise violently at Donkey Kong's hands," says King Boo.  
"So, much time I put into those prototypes." K. Rool sighs deeply. "But it doesn't matter now. Kremlin?" calls K. Rool. The entire room of Kremlin workers looks over to him at his call.  
"Oh right, the one with the red sash," says K. Rool, pointing. The rest of them go back to their work. K. Rool takes the circuit boards from King Boo and hands and gives them to the Kremlin.  
"My name is," starts the Kremlin but K. Rool interrupts him.  
"Just get it done," says K. Rool, "Or my master will not be pleased and then I will not be pleased." The Kremlin takes the circuit boards and runs out of the room. As he rounds the door and goes out of sight K. Rool claps his hands demandingly.  
"All Kremlins, leave. I must call him," The Kremlins jump and fall over each other as they try to leave the room fast enough. King Boo and K. Rool are the only ones left in seconds.  
K. Rool presses a few buttons on his throne and a part of the wall flips around to create a screen. At first it is full of static but then a large and dark figure appears. It looks to have spikes all around its massive frame, but there is not enough light to make out much more. The roaring voice of a monster comes through the speakers.  
"Is it done?" asks the voice.  
"Yes, first brother. I have recreated my laser, Boo has served us well. Will he be pleased?" asks K. Rool.  
"He will be pleased when our plan succeeds, no sooner," growls the voice.  
"All we need is the key," says K. Rool.  
"I'm going to get her now," says the voice, "Have it ready for my arrival. He will follow when I come." The screen goes to black. In the dimmer lighting an orange burning aura can be seen in K. Rool and King Boo's eyes.  
"It must be ready," says K. Rool, "Come Boo, we won't miss our opportunity."  
King Boo follows behind K. Rool with a screeching laughter that echoes through the empty control room.

FOX

Fox and Falco are flying across boundless space in their arwings. Falco begins doing flips and barrel rolls, flaunting his freedom.  
"Go ahead Fox, do a barrel roll, for old times sake," says Falco over the intercom. "You haven't got out here to stretch your wings in a long time, gotta savor it."  
"Some of us don't have wings, Falco," says Fox. But in spite of his joke Fox does a few barrel rolls. The pull of the G-forces fill him with a feeling he didn't know he missed.  
"You're right, Falco," says Fox, "I needed this. I appreciate you sticking it out with me."  
Falco does a quick spin then begins flying upside down over the top of Fox's ship. "You kidding man? I needed this way more than you did," says Falco, "Its too bad mother rabbit and baby frog didn't wanna fly out with us. Those two have put their land legs on for good."  
"They would be ready if duty calls again," says Fox. "Alright, try maneuver double delta."  
Falco scoffs into his mic. "You are the only person that would find training drills fun," says Falco, but he still goes through with it. Fox and Falco's ships sail back and forth in complicated patterns for a number of minutes before aligning back to perfect formation. Fox calls a number of drill maneuvers on the flight to Venom, but when the debris of the planet comes into view, its sobering.  
"I remember thinking you wouldn't come out of there," says Falco, "When you fly out. I was thinking about what I would say." Falco can't finish the thought. His com goes silent.  
"Well, I hope you'd only remembered the good stuff," says Fox.  
"Hah, you wish. Even in the dirt you would'a owed me my wing from back on Katina," says Falco.  
"Now you know that one was your fault," says Fox. But Falco and Fox's taunting is interrupted by a blip on the long range scanners.  
"Fox did you just see," says Falco, but Fox interrupts him before he can get the sentence out.  
"Move to the encrypted channel," says Fox flipping a switch on his control board and changing the radio dial.  
"It could be a malfunction," says Falco once he joins on the encrypted channel. "Just some moving debris."  
"Its not," says Fox, "Check your radiation sensors. Those levels are consistent with multiple-target contained cores. They're ships for certain."  
"Scrappers then," says Falco.  
"We'll know for sure, if we see them. Activate stealth mode. I hope you remember how to be covert," says Fox.  
"You couldn't find me with a map," says Falco.  
There is a subtle shimmer as both Fox and Falco's ships disappear into active camo. They approach the debris field of Venom cautiously avoiding the free-floating bits of iron and rock that used to make up a planet. After getting deep into the maze of wreckage, they finally find the ships letting out radiation signatures. It's a group of heavily modified arwings floating near where the core of the planet once was, where Andross was destroyed.  
"Their communicating standard frequency Fox, and you are not going to believe this," Fox quickly opens a second com link at standard and hears the low growling voice of his rival Star Wolf.  
"Hurry up and hook up that wreckage to your arwing, Pigma. We must complete the machine in time, or Andross will be angry," says Wolf. At the mention of Andross, Fox relives the moment. Fighting his mechanical body only to find the real Andross sitting at the core of the planet, his experiments had turned him into a monster with only the remnants of a natural form left. Once the flesh of his skin fell away, he was only a disembodied brain.  
"Yes, I know," says Pigma, "Its just hard to maneuver in all this junk."  
"Then, just blast the junk and be done with it," says Leon.  
"No, we can't endanger the technology," says Wolf, "Andross's designs must be intact to complete it."  
Fox floating around the corner of a metallic hunk from them can see that they are pulling some piece of tech from the wreckage.  
"Are you hearing what I'm hearing?" says Falco on Fox's other line. "Why don't we blast 'em, while their unaware. They won't know what hit them."  
"No," says Fox.  
"What's wrong two on three doesn't sound like enough odds to you?" says Falco.  
"Not that," says Fox, "I wanna know where they're going. Send a long-range encrypted signal to the Great Fox. Let them know we've run into a hitch, and that this time Star Wolf is not getting away."  
"Can do," says Falco.

MARIO

Mario and Peach arrive at the starport on the outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom in Peach's old styled kart the Daytripper model.  
"Why don't you just let me cape you around? Its so much faster," says Mario as he gets out of the kart.  
"Honey, it always messes up my hair, and don't want you to always have to carry me everywhere," says Peach. Peach opens the door and falls gracefully onto the walkway leading to the starport.  
"I'm glad to do it," says Mario.  
"I know dear," says Peach, "But I can't get in the habit of you helping me with everything. I just need you for a few things and that's fine."  
Peach bends in and gives Mario a kiss before they continue up the walkway. Luigi, Mario's taller and thinner brother, and Toadsworth, the wisest and oldest of the Toad's that are employed by the Mushroom Kingdom, are waiting for them at the gates. Toadsworth has taken to pacing since Mario and Peach are running late again.  
"Luigi, brother!" calls Mario as they get within earshot. Mario opens his arms and embraces Luigi. "Is the mansion treating you well?" asks Mario as they pull themselves back.  
"Well, its no castle," says Luigi, the sting of sarcasm is completely lost on his brother. "But we're doing fine. Daisy had to sleep with a nightlight the first few nights. Just adjusting."  
"Did they not have ghosts in Sarasaland?" asks Peach.  
"I cleared all those out. The problems is just that the place still creaks so much," says Luigi.  
"Excuse me, sirs. But we are late for the star. We should not keep Rosalina waiting," says Toadsworth.  
"Right, we can catch up on the ride," says Mario. With a gesture from his hand all four begin walking into the great starport. There are many shining stars in different loading areas. Most are golden but some are bright purples and reds, those are the short terms stars that make trips to some of the closer planets. For this trip to Rosalina's Comet they would have to take a Grand Star situated in the back of the building.  
"I actually didn't realize Rosalina had invited Toadsworth and you as well brother," says Mario.  
"I am sorry, to steal your lighting, but Rosalina likes me. We've met more than a few times for updates," says Luigi. He looks down at the ground as he says it.  
"I don't mean to offend you, brother. I just mean its rare of her to invite all of us up at the same time. Perhaps the matter she has to discuss is more urgent than I thought," says Mario.  
"Then, I'm glad to be in attendance," says Luigi, yet Mario is still oblivious to the sarcasm in his brother's tone.  
"Ah, that's the one," says Toadsworth pointing at the closest Grand Star. It should take us round trip. The four of them all hang onto an edge and soon the Grand Star launches out of the station and into the sky. The G-forces are intense as the star breaches the upper atmosphere, but soon after they pass the moon the star levels out and begins generating its on comfortable atmosphere. They each climb onto the base of the star and get comfortable for the two hours it will take to get to Rosalina's comet.  
Though Mario said they would catch up on the ride, the talking among them died down around the thirty-minute mark. Peach fell asleep on Mario's lap while Toadsworth seemed very intent on doing some budgeting he had brought along to free up his workload. Luigi sat on the furthest edge of the star the whole trip, only staring out into the blackness of space as if he could hear it talking to him.  
They arrive at Rosalina's comet observatory just ten minutes later than scheduled. The comet itself is a simple orb of rock and dust, but on the hollow inside Rosalina has made the place into a home with many scanning and communication equipment built into the rock and a playroom for the baby stars she takes care of called Lumas. Rosalina has observed the universe for many years and is the most knowledgeable known source on how it works. The star docks easily and they enter the waiting room where Rosalina is waiting to greet them with a couple of her happily dancing Lumas. She is a tall woman at least twice Mario's height with platinum blond hair in a swoosh over her right eye and a long green gown.  
"It is good to see you my friends," says Rosalina, "Come in, there is much to discuss."   
As they enter the inner observatory. The interior has been completely remodeled since their last visit. There are many toy stars for the Lumas to dance with and multiple large cushions for sitting, and all across one side of the comet there are screens and buttons for piloting the comet and scanning the universe.  
"Please, make yourself comfortable," says Rosalina motioning gracefully to the empty cushions around the room. Mario and Peach choose matching cushions near the center of the room while Toadsworth picks a much smaller pillow close to the Lumas play pin. Luigi sits on a green pillow opposite of Mario and Peach. After briefly herding the remaining Lumas from the room, Rosalina comes to join them.  
"My friends," says Rosalina, "I bring you here not just for a social visit, I'm afraid. I have been sensing something in the galaxy recently, a dark presence that I have never felt before. Something is looming."  
"Is it Bowser? Is he doing something over in his nebula?" says Mario, " I knew we couldn't trust him to behave."  
"Do not jump to conclusions Mario," says Rosalina, "Toadsworth have you noticed any irregularities in the reports you receive from your toad patrols, in the edges of Bowser's nebula?"  
Toadsworth brings out his small book of calculations he had been working on during the flight.  
"Well, according to my patrols the galaxy has never been safer. There has been less Koopa and Boo related crime in the past months than we've seen in a century. Whatever dark power you think you're feeling, it doesn't seem to be effecting anything I can measure," says Toadsworth.  
"And do your patrol frequent radiant super star system at the far reaches?" asks Rosalina.  
"That system is dangerous, no one would want to go there. The place is inhabited by monsters," says Luigi.  
"Yes, I agree with my brother," says Mario, "The superstars magical radiation has made even the fruit of that planet dangerous, and the creatures are battling primates and hideous lizards. Even Bowser knows not to travel there."  
Rosalina gets up from her cushion and walks away towards the wall of active magical scanners and screens.  
"It is not Bowser, I fear most," says Rosalina, "This darkness is something much more powerful. It is a primordial thing, sealed at the very beginnings of our universe."  
"I thought you said 'you'd never felt this presence before?" says Luigi, unconvinced.  
"Not me personally," says Rosalina. "But do you know of the Goddess?" Toadsworth jumps in at the name, excited to know the answer.  
"The Goddess? I have found records of her in earlier times, spoken records from some tribes of Yoshi and the Shi Guys," says Toadsworth, "It is some ancient religion. They speak of a great maiden that created the worlds with her powers of pure light and then ascended into the heavens when she saw the work was complete. Worship is popular out in the less civilized planets."  
"Well, it isn't just a religion," says Rosalina, "I was visited by her years ago. She told me of how she made the universe and breathed life into this place and all the things in it, and she entrusted me with the charge of watching over the part of herself she left behind." Rosalina looks from person to person until she settles on Peach. "You are part of the goddess, her reincarnation in this world, and this darkness is a danger to you most of all. Whatever this darkness is, I'm sure its here for you, Peach."  
"I can hear it," says Luigi, suddenly standing and interrupting Rosalina. "I believe you Rosalina and I can tell it's powerful."  
"You can sense it too?" says Rosalina, "We should-"  
But Rosalina can't finish her sentence. Suddenly, many different magical scanners on her walls start blaring. Warning lights and sirens activate on all the screens. Rosalina rushes to check the emergency.  
"Its the superstar system. The star is becoming unstable. That's where I sensed the evil strongest," says Rosalina, "The timing is unnatural there must be some force causing the star's collapse."  
"Then, we go and stop it," says Mario, "Toadsworth go with Peach and Luigi back to the castle. Scramble our top Toad and Yoshi patrols to the superstar system, but approach with caution. I don't want our people caught in a nova."  
Luigi stands up and glares at Mario.  
"I'm going with you. I can help! You don't know what you're rushing into," says Luigi. Mario grips him by the arm.  
"Brother I need you to look after Peach while I'm away. You know how Bowser always chooses our most unaware moment to strike. You're the only one I trust to do this, now go. Take the grand star," says Mario.  
Luigi still hesitates, but Rosalina steps beside him as well.  
"She is more precious than you know. Please protect her, Luigi," says Rosalina.  
Luigi does not look pleased, but he grabs Peach by the arm and runs off to the grand star with Toadsworth in tow. Rosalina goes and sits in a chair close to a control panel.  
"Do you have enough power stars to make it that far?" says Mario once they hear the lurch of the grand star launching off again.  
"I have been storing in preparation for a crisis. My comet can get us there twice as fast as any grand star," says Rosalina.  
"Then we have nothing to fear," says Mario.

SAMUS

Samus and her ship have been flying over an hour before the trail comes to an end. There is a planet floating outside of unknown space, with no sun or star to light it.  
"Did you lose the energy signature?" asks Samus.  
"Yes," says Adam, "But this is no ordinary planet. There are unusual energy and gravitational readings for its mass and distinct Chozo energy signs. This planet seems to have many ancient technologies dormant upon it."  
"Space Pirates?" asks Samus.  
"Scanning," says Adam. Samus waits impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering drives. "Radiation makes it hard to determine, but there is a 48% chance that living energy readings are detected consistent with biological life-form Z-531," says Adam.  
"That's impossible," says Samus, "Ridley is dead."  
"There is a 52% chance that you are correct," says Adam helpfully.  
"Engage Stealth mode," says Samus, "We have to be sure."  
As Samus flies her ship in closer to the planet, its surface appears to have been lifeless for many centuries. The terrain is dense and rocky though the large frozen lakes make it possible that the planet had once sustained life.  
"It would appear that the life-forms are not on the surface of this planet," says Adam.  
"Yes, I can see too," says Samus, "Put my scanners through on x-ray, find me an entrance." The display in front of Samus changes to black, outlining the images of the planet as white lines and revealing an intricate system of tunnels inside, all the way down to its core. Samus sets her ship down at clearing of flat rock closest to the entrance of the cave system. Then activates her power armor. A light resonates around her body slowly forming her suit through Chozo magic. Helmet and visor first then two bulking shoulder pads and cannon, grappling arm and hip and leg supports. Once the armor has completely formed she raises her cannon arm, moving each of the rotational joints separately to calibrate it.  
"Looks like we're going spelunking," says Samus, "Look after the bird while I'm gone will you."  
"Affirmative," responds Adam before Samus's chair slides back sitting her upright in the launch platform. Then as the hatch opens she is slowly raised up out of her ship and into the cold stellar wind.  
The cave entrance is easy enough to find, with no trees or wildlife blocking it. At first its all rough rock formations shaped and molded by the test of time, but as Samus continues deeper, the walls become straight and narrow, intentional in their design. She recognizes the Chozo markings that begin to appear on the walls. Many symbols meaning "Light" and "Woman" are scrolled but much of these outer hallways have been worn over making the markings impossible to read. Samus makes her way down fifteen floors of the caverns before she runs into the first signs of life. A loud automated noise echoed through silent halls.  
Samus hurries as quietly as she can making her way swiftly in the direction of the noise. The hallways begin to have guide lights as she gets closer to the noise. Many of the Chozo doors and devices are supplied with energy and working in this sector of the planet. A quick scan shows that power is being supplied from the core of the planet. Samus sends the scan read-outs to Adam via an encrypted channel.  
"Are you getting this Adam," says Samus through her com link.  
"Affirmative Samus, the power source at the core of the planet is letting out significant energy readings close to that of a small star," says Adam. "Warning: such a high-density energy source would be prone to instability. Do be careful Samus."  
"Thanks Adam, but I've escaped from plenty of self-destructing planets before," says Samus. "Just keep a lock on my position, and let me know of any energy spikes."  
Samus blasts the shielding door with a low energy shot from her power beam and the Chozo door opens. The next room appears to be a control room, with many monitors and Chozo input boards, but there isn't anyone at the controls. Energy shielding blocks in the small control room from the much larger expanse beyond. Through the energy shielding you can see across the rest of the room, metal and stone flooring with a number of older version's of Samus's ship are parked and collecting dust. Samus can tell that the Chozo must have had quite a base here with a hangar bay this size, but before she can investigate the large bay doors in the ceiling of the hangar bay open. Samus jumps behind the console to avoid being seen as three heavy fitted arwings land while toting a particularly large piece of salvaged technology. Its Star Wolf and his team returning from the remains of Venom.  
As Wolf and his team dismount from their arwings, Pigma is complaining.  
"How are we supposed to lug this big piece of tech down to the control room," says Pigma.  
"Use the maintenance shaft over there," says Wolf.  
"But- but the arwing has such a hard time maneuvering down there," whines Pigma.  
"Are you serious right now," says Wolf.  
"Its not that I can't do it,' says Pigma, "I just don't want the responsibility of breaking it."  
"Hes got a point,' says Leon, "That monster will crush us if we mess up the plan." Wolf gives a sharp glare at both of his teammates.  
"Fine I'll take the piece of scrap if you're gonna complain the whole time," says Wolf, "Unlike you two, I'm not overwhelmingly incompetent."  
As Wolf walks back over to his arwing to fly the hunk of salvage, the doors on the far end of the hangar bay open and out flies the horribly scarred and winged monster that Samus remembers so well. The giant bird-like lizard that murdered her parents at her home colony and had tried to kill her time and time again throughout her journeys, Ridley.  
Ridley's face was half metal now with one glowing cyborg eye and a row of metal teeth within its beak, bits of his wings have been replaced with energy shielding and small phase booster, staples of metal and bolts kept the flesh pulled tight together over many scars, some of which Samus could remember inflicting herself in their last encounter. However, no matter the reconstruction, it was definitely the same Ridley. The last time she had seen him was in the burning wreckage of Zebes before it exploded. There was no way he could've escaped, but there he was fangs and all, walking towards this band of humanoid animals.  
"I will take the object personally to the control room," says Ridley. His voice was half a screech and half a roar. "And you will quit your complaining and run a long-range scan of the perimeter. There are trace amounts of radiation detected incoming, we don't want any unexpected guests." Ridley grabs the scrap easily lifting it with his massive talons and flies back to the maintenance shaft in fluid strokes before disappearing.  
Samus could feel rage building inside her. Ridley had destroyed her home and killed her parents; but he had every opportunity to die and still came back to haunt her. This time she couldn't let him get away.  
A quick scan over the controls with her visor let her know where the main power couplings are. Samus switches her cannon arm to wave blaster mode and launches a beam with enough charge to act as a momentary EMP to the area. Instantly the lights go out over the hangar bay as the circuitry is disrupted. Samus switches her visor to infrared. Pigma starts freaking out.  
"What? Where did the lights go? I don't like this," yells Pigma.  
As Samus walks out into the hangar bay, she can see the scared form of Pigma's portly body squealing in the infrared. Samus charges her power beam up creating an orb of light for a moment before launching it into the back of Pigma. He is sent flying head first into the arwing parked in front of him.  
"What was that!" says Leon. He pulls out his blaster firing blindly into the darkness. Samus switches her arm to missiles again and fires one at Leon's figure blowing the gun from his hand in a flashing explosion. Their suits hold more resistance than expected as Leon's hand isn't blown off in the process.  
Wolf isn't tricked so easily. He flips the eye-piece over his right eye to infrared and can see Samus charging her power beam for the next attack.  
"Who are you?" asks Wolf in the darkness. "We need not be enemies. The brotherhood is for all creatures that want justice from the goddess."  
"My justice is with Ridley," says Samus. She launches the fully charged power beam at Wolf's image in her visor but he flips on his reflector. A brief field of blue light shimmers around Wolf and the ball of destructive force bounces off him and comes back blowing Samus backward and into the wall. Wolf takes cautious steps toward the injured frame of Samus. He knows she is hurt, but dangerous. With his blaster level to Samus's helmet he speaks to her.  
"You have great power," says Wolf, "We are brothers and you can be too. Let me show you."  
Samus is still reeling from the static of the blow. She tries to move her arm still disoriented from the blast. The only thing she knows for sure is that she will not join any team associated with Ridley.  
"I don't think gender is so easy to change," says Samus.  
"And I don't think shooting on a man who is down is the honorable way to win a fight," comes a voice out of the darkness, behind Wolf. Blaster fire rains from the sky, destroying Wolf's eyepiece and his gun. Afterward a stern kick sends Wolf sliding across the dusty hangar floor.  
Samus's visor recalibrates itself to the image of a humanoid fox in infrared vision offering a hand to her.

LINK

When Link finally makes it to the Hyrule Bazaar, Zelda is waiting for him, just as she said she would be. They meet in the small cemetery to the east of the town plaza. Its dusk as Link sees her standing before the Temple of Time.  
"Zelda," says Link as he sees her, waving excitedly, "I've got them all. I collected the stones like you told me." Zelda puts a hand to his mouth as soon as he gets near. She leans in whispering in his ear.  
"It isn't safe to speak here. We have to get inside," says Zelda. They make their way quietly into the Temple, Zelda leading Link by his hand.  
"Why all the secrecy?" asks Link once they're inside.  
"My father doesn't know about any of this," says Zelda, "Impa is the one who has been teaching me of Ganondorf's evil. My father can only see politics, he won't understand. Which means its up to us."  
Link doesn't understand why someone couldn't tell. When he saw Ganondorf that day through the window, a feeling shook through him like a cold wind in the winter. He could feel something glaring at him from Ganondorf's cold presence.  
"I know," says Zelda, "You felt the same as me when you saw him." She rushes forward and squeezes Links hand. They lock eyes for a moment and Link can understand in that glance. He can feel how connected they are.  
"You're the same as me," says Zelda. Their eyes linger a moment before Zelda let's go of Link's hand. "I know I have asked a lot of you, but I only asked it because I could tell you would believe me."  
"Well, I brought the stones you needed," says Link, "That means everything will be okay, right?"  
Zelda looks over at Link with a warm smile, the thing Link had known he'd wanted since he first saw her. For some reason, the approval of this girl is something he had always wanted, he just hadn't known that before he met her.  
Zelda moves toward him with open arms.  
"Can I have the stones?" asks Zelda. Link reaches for the pouch by his slingshot and hands over three stones. Zelda takes them gently. She walks toward the altar and there in the stone are three indentations, precise to each stone's shape. The first is the Kokiri Emerald, a gift from the Great Deku Tree of the forest, the second is the Goron Ruby obtained from the Goron's of Death Mountain, and the third is the Zora's Sapphire given to Link by the princess of Zora. When Zelda is finished placing the stones, they all light up. They glow in unison sending forth radiant sparks of blue, red and green that crackle with magical energy.  
Zelda steps back to stand next to Link. The colors move and merge in the air until they finally combine to make a radiant white light which bursts forth against the wall at the back of the temple. Zelda grabs Link's hand as the wall realigns its stones making the noise of ten hammers at work until the light disappears and the stone deactivate falling back into their individual slots.  
The back wall of the temple had been realigned, opening a completely new room. Zelda pulls Link imediately into the new chamber. The room is small and circular, lit in the center by a single window located high in the ceiling. It still glows with the dying light of the day, and on an illuminated pedestal in the center of the room is a glowing blade jammed into an outcropping of stone.  
"Thats it," says Zelda, "That's the master sword. The sword Impa told me could change the fate of any man and destroy the demon that would threaten Hyrule."  
Zelda pulls Link close almost to the point of their noses touching.  
"Its your destiny Link. I see you in my dreams, wielding that blade and saving Hyrule." says Zelda.  
Link can't help but blush feeling the princess's breath on his cheeks. He has to turn away to keep her from seeing.  
"But Zelda, what if you're wrong," says Link, "How can I know from your dreams what I should do?" Zelda can see his hesitation, but she can't back down. Something inside her is telling her that this boy is the savior of all of Hyrule, perhaps more. She can't stop until he realizes it himself.  
"All you have to do is grab the sword," says Zelda, "Grab that sword, and everything will turn out okay. I don't know how I know, but I do. You are the chosen one Link. You are the only one that can do this." says Zelda.  
Just then Ganondorf bursts through the doors to the Temple. "Or are you not man enough?" says Ganondorf.  
Zelda steps forward as the Geradu approaches.  
"What are you doing here?" says Zelda, mustering her most authoritative voice despite being one third Ganondorf's size. "By order of the princess I command you to stop right there and go back to the Geradu, you are not permitted on sacred ground." Ganondorf seems unfazed by the display. A orange aura seems to glow from deep in his eyes.  
Ganondorf laughs at Zelda's attempt to intimidate him.  
"Do you think you're father will believe you over me?" says Ganondorf, "Do you think your father will approve of you meeting a village rodent in the middle of the night?" Ganondorf motions to Link as he stands behind the sword. "I think not."  
"What I do for the kingdom," says Ganondorf, "Is for us all, the great darkness is coming whether we embrace it or not. It is time we all show our commitment to the master of the void, or we shall all perish in his greatness."  
Link looks at Zelda as she backs away from Ganondorf, then looks at the sword shimmering in the light, then looks again at Zelda again in the shadow of Ganondorf's size. He knows he has to do something. He can feel an over-whelming evil resonating from this man.  
Ganondorf fixes his eyes back on Link.  
"Well, boy? Are you man enough?" says Ganondorf.  
"I don't care what any of the kingdom thinks!" yells Link, "You are evil Ganondorf and I won't let you threaten Zelda."  
Link lunges forward grabbing the sword by its hilt and pulls it up. A blinding light overwhelms him. He can feel himself floating away. Not only from Zelda and Ganondorf, but from the Temple and from everything he has ever known. He is frozen as his body and mind are trapped in a vortex of this strange light.  
But even in his frozen state he can hear a voice whispering into his ear and the feeling of glaring eyes from somewhere beyond the light.  
"I have waited so long for this moment," says a the voice from the shadows, "The time when the hero of the goddess would abandon his charge for seven whole years. Now, you will see the power that you oppose young one. When you return, a man, you will feel the pain of returning to a world that even you couldn't save."  
Link then begins feeling heavy and tired. The last thing echoing in his mind is the laughter of that voice, following him into his nightmares.

LUIGI

Peach, Luigi and Toadsworth made their way back on the grand star. It was a quiet ride. All of them content to think about different things. Peach was busy worrying about Mario and the danger he was flying into, but if she said anything about Mario out loud, Luigi would scoff and say he can take care of himself. Toadsworth was busy worrying about which areas of the galaxy he had neglected, making up scouting plans for the fleet when he arrived.  
Luigi sat facing the universe, once again contemplating the darkness between the stars. He knew that Mario loved him, and that used to be enough; but he also knew that Mario had always outshined him, king to prince, every time. Despite the best excuses Luigi could come up with, he just wanted to be the one in the spotlight. He had saved Mario at least two times during these years, but something was growing in the back of his mind. He could feel a void forming in the back of his mind, and his rage was filling it.  
When they landed, Luigi took Peach back to Mushroom Castle. Though a predictable spot to keep her, it was fortified with nearly one hundred toad guards manning the walls.  
When they are safely inside Luigi turns to Peach.  
"Don't worry about Mario," says Luigi, " I know you have been but he is the most stubborn man I know, and the most powerful conjurer in the kingdom." Luigi says this with a twinge of regret as he realizes that Mario is truly the better conjurer of them. "He will return Peach, you'll see."  
"I know," says Peach, "But you can't stop me from worrying. He's always been reckless. You've known him longer than I have Luigi. I know you worry for him too."  
At Peach's words, Luigi can feel guilt suddenly rush over him. He did used to worry, for fear of his brother being hurt, but now, his jealous had begun to blind him from what Mario tried so hard to do. Mario had always sought to protect him more than anything.  
"I do," says Luigi. "I'll keep you safe." But Luigi's words are cut short.  
There is a sudden crash outside, followed by another and another. Each explosion sounds closer than the last.  
"Go Peach," says Luigi, urging her to the back rooms of the castle, "You must be safe more than anything."  
Luigi moves forward towards the commotion into the front entrance hall. After a few more loud crashes from the outside, there is a pause of quiet. Luigi stares at the great hall doors expectantly, clenching his fists in preparation for a fight. He can feel something outside. The faintest wisp of the dark aura he sensed across space.  
An explosion sends rocks and debris flying and a hole where the front door once was. There standing as the dust settles, stands the vicious turtle-shelled dinosaur Bowser.  
"Could I speak with the lady of the house," says Bowser. He is clenching the pitiful form of a Toad soldier in his right hand like a doll. His teeth and horns gleam in the light as he steps through the rubble.  
"She isn't here Bowser," says Luigi, bringing his hands forward like blades. "She went with Mario to stop that scheme you have cooking at the superstar."  
Bowser tosses the Toad body behind him and walks casually towards Luigi, making no attempt to show any aggression.  
"You Mario Brothers, you think that everything that happens is my fault, but I'm not evil. You and me," says Bowser, gesturing with his claw between Luigi and his chest, "We're misunderstood, but he understands. I could get you to talk to him, see if you might believe in what I now believe."  
"Stop," says Luigi. "Who are you talking about? There's only you and me here?" Bowser has crossed the greater portion of the entrance hall now. Luigi is a good leap away from the reptile.  
"Are you afraid, Luigi?" asks Bowser. Just up the stairs and hiding around the corner from the entrance hall is Peach, listening to the conversation. She went and grabbed a nine-iron club for defense.  
"I was afraid once," says Bowser, "When my galaxy exploded and I fell into that abyss, I could feel darkness then as I have never felt it in all the reaches of space, an unseen power pulling on me from all directions. But in the depth of the void a voice called out to me. It called me brother and told me the truth of what this world is. He can help us all Luigi, all you have to do is let him."  
Luigi takes a step backward as Bowser takes a step towards him.  
"Just stay where you are," says Luigi.  
"Its a lie, made by the goddess," says Bowser, "She would keep the power to create and destroy to herself and split our worlds from each other. Let me show you the light, Brother." Bowser reaches his hand out towards Luigi. Luigi's hands clench at the word.  
"Mario is not perfect, but he is far better brother than you!" says Luigi. Luigi puts his palms together and focuses the magic in the air to create a fire flower between his hands. "Leave this house Bowser, or be destroyed."  
"So be it," says Bowser. Bowser jumps through the air bearing the claws on his hand as he falls towards Luigi, but Luigi absorbs the fire flower's magic. His clothes glow and shift. His overalls change to green and his shirt to white. In his fists burn the power of emerald fire. Before Bowser can slash him, Luigi blasts him out of the air with a massive green fireball, which sends Bowser crashing through a pillar and a wall leading into the grand kitchen. Bits of green flame are scattered in the path.  
"Just because I'm not Mario doesn't mean I'm not more than powerful enough to take of the likes of you," says Luigi as he follows Bowser's trail into the kitchen, but Bowser isn't in the impact crater when Luigi walks in. Luigi turns instinctually but Bowser's already got the jump on him. From the side Bowser swings in punching Luigi in the chest then to the face. Luigi lights a foot ablaze with green flame and does a spin kick but Bowser catches him by the ankle and tosses Luigi back into the entrance hall. Luigi skids across the floor once before flipping back to his feet, holding his chest a moment from Bowser's blow.  
"You think fire is the way to defeat me," says Bowser. Bowser takes a deep breath, inhaling the remnants of Luigi's flame and then with a great roar, launches a massive fireball from his mouth. Luigi musters a fireball from his own fists but the force is too much, the two explode upon impact and this time Luigi is sent flying through the wall and into the indoor tennis courts along with a rain of flaming debris. Luigi shakes his as he tries to stand again, burn marks now dot his clothes.  
"You were never half the fighter, your brother was," says Bowser, "But I think maybe, its because you're always fighting someone else's battles. When are you going to pick a battle for something that's yours?"  
Luigi can feel the rage boiling in him at the mention of his brother. He always left him behind or gave him the lesser job. Of course, they were all important; so he would say, but why couldn't Mario just let him be in the share the mission for once? Succeed in the eyes of the public. Luigi can no longer feel the pain as his mind pumps him full of new resolve. His eyes narrow on the approaching Bowser and his fists shake with a deep rage.  
"Did I offend you?" asks Bowser, "I'm only trying to help."  
"I am better," says Luigi. He puts his hands together again focusing the magic around him to create a feather this time and absorbing it essence into his chest. His clothes glow, the colors change back to green and blue and a flowing yellow cape materializes draping from his neck and along his back. Luigi can feel the feather's magic flowing through him, making him faster and quicker.   
"Its always another cantrip with you Marios," says Bowser. He then releases a primal roar firing a barrage of fireballs, but Luigi predicts them easily. He uses his new speed to duck and spin around them; clearing the distance between to Bowser in seconds. Luigi jabs Bowser's jaw first then flipping over Bowser's swinging claw Luigi kicks the back of Bowser's head disorienting him. Bowser begins slashing wildly as smoke billows from his enraged nostrils. Luigi continues to flip and spin around him landing blow after blow, then finally spinning like a top Luigi puts all his force into a roundhouse kick that send Bowser flying back across the hall and into the kitchen once more. This time Bowser has a much harder time getting up, even his tough skin is sore from the beating.   
"You're anger is impressive," says Bowser getting to his feet in no rush, "But is it really me that it is pointed at? You've been second rate your whole life, haven't you?" Bowser's words echo through the castle. "I don't think you have it in you to do what Mario couldn't, to defeat me, permanently. In all his years Mario could never rid the world of me, yet you believe a cape is going to change your stars."  
Bowser smiles as he sees the anger rising again in Luigi's eyes.  
"Then, you're wrong!" says Luigi. He takes two steps and leaps, using the power of the cape to fly full force at a smiling Bowser. Just as Luigi reaches the kitchen Bowser pulls himself arms, head, and legs into his spiked shell and spinning like a top deflects Luigi's assault ramming him head first into the wall with his own momentum. Luigi falls to the ground bleeding from his forehead and barely conscious. The feather energy pops out of his body leaving him powerless, draining him of its abilities.  
Bowser walks to stoop over him, no longer hiding in his shell. He picks Luigi up holding his arms against his sides with massive claws and waits for Luigi to regain consciousness enough to see him. After a few moments, Luigi's head begins to stir again, and his vision comes back blurry from the head injury. All he can see are two large monstrous eyes looking back at him.  
"If we could see eye to eye," says Bowser, "Then I think you might call me, brother."  
Luigi not comprehending Bowser's words looks on mesmerized, at first he could see nothing but darkness in Bowser's pupils, but as his vision cleared and he made out something orange and glowing in Bowser's eyes. This wasn't all though, something deeper could be seen passed the orange glow Luigi could see the void, and even further into the void where there was nothing but thick darkness a shadowy figure stirred. A beast in black with hellfire for his mane. He felt some connection to this monster of the void, like he'd known him all his life.  
"Let him go!" yells Peach smacking Bowser full swing across the head with her nine-iron. Bowser immediately drops the dazed Luigi, but Peach doesn't relent. She swings again and again hitting arms, shell and face with the club until its bent and mangled. After getting backed into a corner of the kitchen by the surprise attack Bowser finally grabs the club from Peaches hand and tosses it away.  
"I'm not to harm you Princess, do not anger me," says Bowser. Peach shows no intention of backing off. She lunges at Bowser even without her club grabbing the tiara of her head and bashing Bowser across the face leaving three deep cuts from its chiseled edges. Bowser rears his claws ready to retaliate out of pain and anger, but a dark field suddenly envelops Peach. She is frozen immediately and all color that she did have shifts as if stuck in a negative image of a photo. Peach is asleep within moments and drops backward into Luigi's waiting arms.  
"Luigi?" says Bowser in hesitantly. Luigi's eyes are no longer the same. An orange glow resonates from within them.  
"I am no longer that man," says Luigi. In the palm of Luigi's hand, he shapes the magical energies one more time, creating a black flower. Luigi absorbs its energies and his clothes glow with an intense darkness. All blue or white in his outfit is gone, only black and green remain and a dark mask wraps its way over his eyes.  
"You may call me, Mr. L, brother," says Luigi.

SAMUS

Fox extends his hand to Samus as she sits against the wall still recovering from her own reflected power beam.  
"Are you okay?" asks Fox. The only thing Fox know about this person is that they are an enemy of Star Wolf and thats enough for him. Meanwhile, Falco is fiddling with buttons in the control room. It takes him a few tries to find the button for the emergency lights. The hangar bay glows again with orange safety lights.  
Samus ignores Fox's hand. She rolls into a morph ball as soon as the lights turn on. By the time Fox spins around Samus's arm cannon is staring him in the face.  
"And who are you?" asks Samus. Falco stands up after being bent over the console just a few yards away to see Fox at gun point.  
"He drop the," says Falco swinging out his blaster but Samus reacts to fast for him. She flicks her left arm launching the grappler beam from her wrist and pull Falco's weapon from his hands before he can finish his sentence. The blaster swings back to Samus and she seamlessly grabs the handle and points the gun at Falco instead. "Answers. Now," says Samus, still focused on Fox.  
"Alright sir crazy," says Falco, "But if you hadn't realized we saved your life." Fox motions for Falco to back off.  
"Alright," says Fox. "My name is Fox, Fox McCloud. And this is my friend Falco Lombardi. We're here investigating. We don't know anything about what's going on here except that the wolf over there" Fox gestures to the unconscious Star Wolf laying against the wall to his left. "Is a criminal in our system, and we think he's working with someone even more dangerous. A mad scientist named Andross."  
"What system are you from," asks Samus, still training both her guns on Fox and Falco.  
"The Lylat System," says Fox.  
"Then, you're out of jurisdiction aren't you?" says Samus. Though Samus sounds stern she can tell that Fox and her are the same. Out of jurisdiction, with something personal to settle.  
"And so are you," says Fox, "This close to the edge there isn't a spot that any law maintains." Samus drops her blaster arm from Fox's nose, then lowers the blaster from Falco as well.  
"So, can I have my gun back now that you're done playing detective," says Falco.  
"You shouldn't have let me take it in the first place," says Samus tossing it back to him. Falco catches it in mid-air and glares. "My name is Samus, I'm a bounty hunter for the Galactic Federation. I've also traced an outlaw here. A large monster named Ridley. He has caused me great personal harm, and I mean to see him off. So, stay out of my way," says Samus. She begins to walk away towards the shaft that Ridley left down.  
"Wait," says Fox, "Together, we'll be more capable."  
"What? Fox he isn't" says Falco as he jumps over the control desk and runs up next to Fox, but Fox cuts him off.  
"She knows things we don't," says Fox. Then, Fox turns to Samus.  
"You're familiar with the technologies installed here, aren't you?" asks Fox. "I saw the way you knew where to hit to take out the lights."  
"Yes," says Samus.  
"And I'm familiar with the technologies of both Andross and these guys over here. "I noticed you'd never seen our deflector shields before."  
"I just wasn't expecting it is all," says Samus, but she gives it a general pause, weighing the pros and cons.  
"Help us, we'll help you," says Fox. Despite her instincts, Samus knows that his suggestion is a good one. She can't be caught off guard again, not if she wants to kill Ridley.  
"Fine," says Samus. Samus turns and gestures to the large maintenance shaft on the far end of the hangar bay. She continues walking as they follow. "I believe this maintenance shaft is directly connected to whatever these bandits were doing here. My scanners read a non-organic energy source at the core of the planet, that's creating more energy than is stable. I was following a large chunk of Phazon when I found this place. Its a highly radioactive substance capable of creating dangerously radiation and in some cases hostile sentience."  
"Doesn't sound like a good combination," says Falco. Falco's nonchalance hits a nerve with Samus. She stops and turns to him.  
"I have seen this substance ruin ecosystems, corrupt and control people, and destroy entire planets so yes; it is not a good combination," says Samus.  
"Then if Andross is here and he's using it, theres no telling how much damage he could cause. We have to put a stop to it," says Fox.  
"Agreed," says Samus. She turns her back on them and Fox gives Falco a look of disapproval to which he shrugs and mouths the words "My bad." Once they get to the door Samus scans the system a moment and blasts the main binding latch causing the doors to pull free. The shaft is large enough for a small craft with a narrow support ladder attached on the inside for manual descending. "Climb quickly," says Samus. As they go out one by one latching onto the support ladder.  
The climb is tiring especially as the gravity increase the further they go down, but the exo-suits Fox and Falco have on are equipped to handle intense pressure.   
As they climb further down, they continue to see doors leading out into different levels with various Chozo symbols. Samus deciphers them for the group as she goes. They read the basic floor design: mechanics, engineering, armory, training. From the floors' names the complex used to be a military installation, meaning that ancient Chozo weapon is likely what Andross would be creating out at the edge of the universe.  
After an hour of climbing they can finally see the end of the shaft. Samus jumps off first cushioning her fall with her boosters. This floor is marked with a symbol as well.  
"Core Sanctuary," reads Samus. She scans with her visor and finds the power source for the station is close, but high phazon radiation levels make it hard to tell where exactly. "This way," say Samus motioning with her hand towards a long corridor extending toward the source of the radiation.  
Fox falls in step with Samus as Falco walks behind examining the Chozo symbols on the walls.  
"So, Samus. Why do you know so much about the symbols here?" asks Fox.  
"They're Chozo," says Samus. "I was raised by them. They were an ancient race of avian creatures."  
"I can get behind that," says Falco, but he's only half listening to her. Samus ignores him.  
"They made this suit and armor and taught me how to fight, read, everything," says Samus.  
"So they were warriors," says Fox.  
"Looks like it if you follow these images here," says Falco, interrupting Samus and Fox's conversation. Samus and Fox turn to the wall to see what he's talking about. The pictures look more ancient than everything else in the facility, Samus scans the wall with her visor and it dates the high-density stone alloy to be at least that was probably fused into this corridor for sentimental or historical value.  
"Its older than everything else around us," says Samus. The pictures go in a linear progression from right to left. On the right the avian depictions of the Chozo slowly grow and evolve, eventually becoming coated in advanced biosuits, similar to Samus's, then there are many crude depictions of war and conquest. Samus walks along the wall slowly translating the symbols for Fox and Falco.  
After the wars, there is some kind of great plague that comes. The Chozo are drawn dead in large piles, but then a great light is illustrated with many Chozo worshipping it. The symbols over the top of it translate to "God" and "Woman." Samus had grown up with the Chozo, but had never heard about a god woman before. Suddenly, Samus's world feels changed. She gets the feeling like she didn't know the Chozo as well as she thought. As she gazes into the image, she remembers the elders who taught her. A wave of grief comes over her, they were the last thing she had in the world, but now they are gone too.  
Fox can tell Samus is being effected by something in the pictures.  
"Samus," says Fox, "We have to get going. We have to stop Andross and Ridley, right?"  
Samus regains her composure and backs away from the wall.  
"You're right," says Samus. She turns and starts walking again immediately. Fox and Falco share a look before they follow. Falco mouths the word, "crazy."  
After walking just a short distance passed the pictures on the wall, Samus begins hearing the noises of welding and machinery. She puts a hand out, making sure that both Fox and Falco know that they are close. They sneak down the hallway as quietly as they can.  
"Its been over an hour," comes the monstrous voice of Ridley from down the corridor, "and I haven't been able to contact any of Star Wolf's team. I believe we have a perimeter breach."  
"It matters little," comes another voice, that Fox and Falco recognize as Andrew Oikonny, also a member of the Star Wolf team. "I sent out our other, brother to sweep the area; but even if we are discovered now it will be completed before we're stopped."  
Samus is now close enough to see the room and Ridley's great shadow cast on the floor. She can't contain the rage that comes bursting from her by the monster's voice and form. Samus motions with her hands to move in and sets off at a run. Fox and Falco are right on her heels. The room they emerge into is circular with high ceilings and four large support arms branching toward the center of the room. At the center of the supports is burning orb of active fusion contained in energy shielding. Samus swings around targeting Ridley immediately with a barrage of missiles, but the missiles don't reach their target. They curve off in tailspins before they can contact Ridley and explode in the air leaving him unscathed. Ridley bears his giant wings and flaps over Samus's head.  
"You've finally arrived," says Ridley. He flaps around the room as Samus fires a few shots from her power beam, but only succeeds in charring parts of the walls. Lunging passed Samus Fox and Falco fire coordinated blaster shots at Oikonny, a monkey-man fitted with a space suit similar to theirs.  
"Fox and Falco," says Oikonny, as his deflector fields activate send their blaster bolts scattering across the room, "What an unexpected surprise."  
"Well, whatever you're doing out here with Andross's stuff. We're shutting you down!" says Falco. He activates his deflector and tosses it at Oikonny, when the deflector fields hit each other they both spark and disable.  
"You'll nee more than can-trips to beat me," says Oikonny. Ridley flies in over the top of Oikonny, dive bombing Samus. Her power beams bounce off his protective shielding readily and Ridley grabs Samus with his half mechanical claw.  
"I've been upgraded, Samus," says Ridley, "But I'm not your enemy. You will help us, when you see the truth of these worlds."  
Fox signals Falco to go after Oikonny as her turns to save Samus, but before either can get a shot off as Oikonny raises his right hand covered in a mechanical gauntlet. It glows and a telekinetic blast pushes Falco and Fox back into the wall. Then, with a flick of his wrist he tosses two mechanical orbs after them. They split into a number of smaller metal orbs when they get close enough to Fox and Falco trapping them separately in energy shielding.  
"We did expect visitors at some point, don't think us unprepared. Though not you specifically Fox." Oikonny walks closer to Fox and Falco. "Don't you recognize me, Fox? Seems like killing someone should mean more to a person," says Oikonny.  
"Andross?" says Fox. He can remember the screaming disembodied head of Andross as he fled the center of Venom those months ago.  
"I'm not angry," says Andross, "Grudges are petty. When Venom was destroyed, my life was changed. I fell into the darkness and there I heard the first of truth."  
"We are brothers now," says Ridley, still squeezing Samus in his metallic grip, "Our master waits in the void to be freed, and you are the key Samus Aran. You are the third goddess."  
"You're a girl?" says Falco.  
Andross brings out another metallic orb for Samus, and let's it slowly hover towards Ridley's grasp.  
"Don't worry, we wouldn't hurt a goddess," says Andross as the hovering metallic orb makes its way slowly to her.  
"I'm no one's goddess," says Samus. Just before the orb captures her, Samus drops into a morph ball leaving a trail of bombs in Ridley's hand. They explode emitting blinding light and Ridley roars in pain. With sudden fury Ridley breathes energy charged fire scorching the floor behind Samus's escaping morph ball.  
"Stop," says Andross, "We need her alive!"  
Samus morph's back to her armored form and takes aim at Andross's head, switching her cannon arm to the plasma beam.  
"I'm sorry I don't feel the same about you," says Samus. Just before Samus opens fire a charged blast from behind knocks her overloads her system with aburst of concentrated Phazon. Through blurs of static Samus can see the face of another villain she had already destroyed come to capture her. Its the black power suit of Dark Samus.

MARIO

Mario and Rosalina a preparing for what lies ahead as they speed toward the rapidly destabilizing super star. Inside of Rosalina's comet, they sit looking at long range scans of the situation.  
"There's some sort of high energy beam coming from that planet," says Rosalina," I can get you into the upper atmosphere, but I will have to take the comet down slow from there or I won't be able to avoid impacting the planet."  
"It's fine," says Mario, "I can manage the drop. We have to destroy whatever is causing this catastrophe fast."  
Rosalina stops, looking at the screens suddenly, and just stares at Mario instead.  
"I didn't have time to say it," says Rosalina, "But there is more going on here. Peach has been having those dreams and so I think its time to tell you. Peach isn't an ordinary woman."  
"She has never conjured anything, I suppose," says Mario, "But there are many who cannot."  
"It's not that," says Rosalina, "The legends of the Goddess are not rumors. She is the one who created our world, a being of pure magic and light. She rose all of this realm from nothingness."  
"She's a goddess?" says Mario.  
"No," says Rosalina, "When the goddess left, she also left pieces of her essence behind. They keep the world stable and maintain the goddess's light remains a force in the universe. Peach harbors that force. She is the vessel for the goddess's magic."  
Mario seems rendered speechless for a moment. Peach had always seemed so frail to him, something he needed to protect. That she holds some latent power seemed unreasonable, but Rosalina had knowledge far beyond Marios and he trusted her. Though a questions lingered.   
"Why have you never told us before? Shouldn't she know?" says Mario.  
"The goddess entrusted her wisdom to me. She wished for me to look after her, but with this dark power I feel... I fear our world and Peach are in more trouble than any that Bowser has ever posed," says Rosalina.  
The red indicator light starts blinking on Rosalina's console. "Looks like we don't have time to speak anymore of it. Be prepared, Mario. The creatures of this world are strong, no telling what you'll face," says Rosalina.  
"It will not matter," says Mario. He pulls energy into his hands, conjuring a golden feather. Taking its energy he is transformed, a cape materializing at his back. Mario runs out the side door of the comet, and jumps out into the open air. The forces of entering the upper atmosphere are spinning around the comet. Down below the bright green planet is growing bigger as Mario descends, the enormous beam is coming from the ocean, expanding out on the planet's surface.  
Mario takes aim and jumps pulling the cape's vorpal energy about him as he rockets through clouds parallel to the beam destroying the power star above. As the wind whistles past him the ground gets closer, out of the blue ocean begin to appear small islands just dots at first and then growing. Mario can see on one a facility of welded scrap metal curving out of the jungle on one island the cannon atop it. He heads straight for it hold the back of his cape as he prepares for impact.  
Inside the facility, K. Rool is sitting watching the levels for the laser as it continues to destroy the power star inside of his large metallic control room. King Boo is standing beside him spinning in the air with joy chuckling in his small demonic voice. Many Kremling lizards run back and forth across the floor making sure that controls are maintained in the room.  
"Could you stop that?" says K. Rool to King Boo, "Its really quite distracting." However, Boo doesn't have time to respond as Mario bursts through the roof shattering the ceiling, blasting most the Kremlings to the floor and cracking the monitors. Mario stands in a bent hole in the center of the room. With one hand he extends a finger towards K. Rool.  
"Shut down your machine, monster!" says Mario. "It'll destroy your entire world."  
K. Rool is only shocked for a moment before dragging his scaled butt to his feet.  
"Man the emergency controls," says K. Rool to King Boo. With a joyful salute Boo phases through the wall and out of the room.  
"A sacrifice to our master," says K. Rool, now turning his attention to Mario. "You won't stop what is started, conjurer." K. Rool motions to his Kremling disciples getting off the floor around Mario. "Take him!"  
The Kremlings, though at first surprised, obey. The green lizards all lunge at Mario arms and tails flailing. Mario wastes no time. Twirling and spinning Mario deflects and knocks back each Kremlin one by one, but eventually there are too many falling on him in a dog-pile. Mario disappears under their wriggling tails.  
"Stay down, conjurer. When this star dies, it will show us the way to the land of the goddess," says K. Rool, "Then this world will seem like such a small sacrifice."   
K. Rool sits back down on his throne chair, but an orange glow begins radiating from under the dog-pile. Then, flames begin blasting Kremlins into the walls, shattering screens and consoles. Mario stands up in his white and red fire suit with burned and bruised Kremlins scattered all around him and scorching fists.  
"I won't let you destroy a whole world to follow a fairy tale," says Mario. Then, summoning great fireballs to his hands Mario starts blasting holes in the machinery around the room; hoping to shut down the beam along with it. K. Rool begins laughing in a roaring baritone.  
"You think it will be so easy to stop," says K. Rool. Once he has Mario's attention, K. Rool clenches his fists and jumps from the chair. He flies at Mario ignoring his fire blasts heat and knocks Mario back against the wall of the room with a furious punch. "Conjurer, it will take more than fire to change destiny."  
Mario takes himself unsteadily to his feet, shaking his head from the blow. He begins channeling fire to his fists again, but K. Rool snatches him by the neck with his clawed hands and lifts him off the floor.  
"You can't stop us, conjurer. Once that star bursts, the princess will show us the way to the land of legends," says K. Rool, "We're bringing a better world."  
"Princess Peach," says Mario choking under K. Rool's grip, but K. Rool is preoccupied. There is a pounding in the distance, like drums being beaten. They start off distant but grow rapidly closer.  
K. Rool looks up to the wall just as Donkey Kong comes bursting through it his fist colliding with K. Rool's snout. Mario is thrown aside as Donkey Kong begins wailing on every piece of K. Rool he can reach with his huge simian fists.  
"You hurt my friends and scorch our land. You have made me very angry!" roars Donkey Kong. Then a wind up swing Donkey Kong sends K. Rool flying through the opposite wall of the control room. Scrap metal and screws explode into the air. "You won't like me when I'm angry!" says Donkey Kong jumping through the hole to follow him.  
Mario only takes a moment to recompose himself before jumping through the wall after them. On the other side of the wall, the two beastly animals are battling it out on the roof of the facility. Mario can now see plainly, the laser's source; a giant cannon positioned behind the beastly battle. Mario's mission comes back to him seeing the beam protruding into the sky.   
He summons a massive fireball and sends it careening towards the laser cannon, but just before it hits a dark negative energy envelops it and suffocates it until its gone completely. A familiar roaring laugh comes from beside Mario. It comes from no other than Bowser himself, stepping from a dark swirling portal with Peach asleep over his shoulder and Mario's once brother Mr. L by his side.

FOX

Fox watches as Samus is put into a containment field just like the one him and Falco are trapped in. She is still knocked out cold from Dark Samus's attack.  
"There are ships coming from both the Galactic Federation and the Lylat system," says Dark Samus. "I informed Star Wolf to retreat to our rendezvous outside the blast zone."  
"Then, we are prepared," says Andross.  
"There's no where to run," says Fox from his prison, "Between the two of you it sounds like you've pissed off everyone from one end of the universe to the other. All you'll ever do is be running your whole life. Just give up now."  
"Shut up puny creature. You know nothing of the universe or the void," says Ridley.  
"Its fine, brother," says Andross, trying to calm Ridley. He turns back towards Fox. "Its okay, McCloud. You are myopic in your view, unenlightened; but I'm not so cruel as to not educate the naive." Andross turns to the machine in the center of the room, which contains a large ball of fusion energy. "This is a multi-fusion core, the Chozo created it at the pinnacle of their technology. Its a science that borders upon magic." Andross takes a moment to appreciate it then turns back to Fox. "But what its truly capable of doing has been revealed to us, by our master."  
"Oh great, he's found religion," says Falco.  
"You mock, but only because you don't know," says Andross, "We have created modification to inject Phazon into the core. It will result in an overload causing cataclysmic super nova, but more importantly a worm-hole that will carry us and the goddess." Andross gestures to Samus in her containment field. "Into the land of legends."  
"Sounds stupid," says Falco. Andross raises his hand a shock comes from Falco's containment field electrocuting him. When it stops Falco is breathing heavily slumped on the bottom of the cell.  
"How do you know?" says Fox.  
"I know," says Andross, "Because I see." And for a moment a red glint flashes off Andross's eyes.  
"We should go," says Dark Samus. "Its time."  
"You're right," says Andross. Andross goes over to the console near the core. He waves his hand, activating a thirty minute clock.  
"What about these extras?" says Ridley, snapping its jaws.  
"No, need to waste time on them," says Andross, "The super nova will do the work. Ready?" As countdown begins to tick by at the console, Andross, Ridley and Dark Samus ascend into a large circular door that opens up in the ceiling. Fox looks on from inside the shielding, unable to move to stop it.   
In a few minutes, Falco gets back up while the systems in his suit reboot. Fox starts trying radio frequencies to request help but no channels seem to reach anyone.  
"What'd I miss?" says Falco. He looks out and sees no bad guys and the ticking clock at the core. "Is that a bomb?"  
"He activated it. They're going to blow up this whole station over some myth," says Fox.  
"That guy's brain is a bag full of cats," says Falco, "You heard him go on about 'the land of legend.' He could've at least made a better name for it."  
"What would be a better name?" asks Fox.  
"Maybe... High God Place? High Ruler Temple?" says Falco. After a few more seconds go by Falco speaks again. "I'm sick of this." He raises his blaster despite Fox's protests and fires at the wall of his containment field. The laser blast rebounds off the walls and, after a bit of dodging on Falco's part, finally blasts the pistol out of Falco's hand.  
"What were you thinking," says Fox.  
"We're going to die in about twenty-five minutes anyway," says Falco, "That's what I was thinking."  
"I know," says Fox, feeling the hope drain from him.  
"Twenty-four point eight seconds to be precise," says a robotic voice from somewhere in the empty room. Both Fox and Falco jump.  
"Who's there?" says Fox.  
In response to his words the cloaking field of Samus's ship shimmers and disengages, revealing the voice to be coming from Adam, Samus's A.I.  
"You're a ship?" says Falco.  
"I am an artificial intelligence programmed by Samus Aran, classification Adam," says Adam.  
"That's the weirdest thing," says Falco.  
"Can you disengage the bomb? Can you get us free?" asks Fox.  
"First acquisition: The firewall is complex, estimated time to hack system is four hundred and twenty two hours, thirty four minutes and ten seconds," says Adam. "Second acquisition: containment device is generating high density repulsor field. Energy canister powered and running on an imbedded matrix loop."  
"English please," says Falco.  
"External power supply and multi-part hardware system is subject to power failure when targeted by low particle wave beam," says Adam, "Please, engage your personal deflector shields."  
"Well, at least I understood the last part," says Falco. Fox and Falco engage their deflector fields while Adam switches the ship's blasters to their wave beam modes. Two charged shots blast the shielding, particles deflect off Fox and Falco, but wreck the bits keeping their containment fields active. When they're freed Fox and Falco disengage their deflectors.  
"Great, now we have to stop Andross and save Samus," says Fox to Falco.  
"Registered objectives," says Adam, "Your biology is compatible with my systems." Adam puts down the boarding elevator. "Please board to complete objectives."   
"Are you talking about me, piloting you?" asks Fox.  
"Affirmative," says Adam. "You are the most qualified for my interface."  
"I suppose now isn't the time to ask questions," says Fox as he runs off to the elevator. Adam raises it quickly.  
"And where do I sit, Robot?" asks Falco. Suddenly two Arwings come out of cloak beside Samus's ship.  
"Arwing classification space fighter model numbers ARX5401 and ARX5402. Please, board and disengage autopilot, I shall keep the second under my piloting protocols," says Adam. "Warning only twenty-one minutes and thirty eight seconds remain."  
"You don't have to tell me twice," says Falco wasting no time to jump into his Arwing.   
Once inside Fox pushes into Samus's seat. He looks from one end of the console to the other and doesn't recognize a single symbol. Its all in Chozo. Guessing, he puts his hands on two levers, but then calls out to Adam, "How do I fly this thing?"   
"Please, specify question," says Adam.  
"I can't read any of the controls," says Fox.  
"Request confirmed: sending controller display to your visor," says Adam. And in moments Fox's visor lights up with hologram displays registering and detailing each control as Fox looks at it. He grabs the two drive controls and pulls causing the ship to lurch. Adam puts up what looks like a diagram and a blue blinking route to follow as they exit the base.  
"Interior scans and projected course: on screen," says Adam.  
The three ships lift off and beginning flying up and out of the core through the same opening that Andross, Ridley and Dark Samus exited through.   
"How does that boat ride?" asks Falco through the intercom system.  
"More helpful than the Arwing, for sure," says Fox, as he spins in the shaft.  
"I have recorded the detonation timer result and put it on screen, suggested speed is displayed below it," says Adam.  
"Well, that isn't good," says Fox as the speed shows up on the display along with the timer at nineteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds.   
"What is it?" asks Falco.   
"We need to be moving a lot faster," says Fox. He pushes the thruster full out. Falco and the other Arwing do the same.   
Once they break free from the planet they continue flying out according to Ridley and Andross's energy signatures. Just before they clear the projected blast radius, blips begin to show up on the radar. Three armored Arwings fly out of space in dogfight formation.  
"We need Samus, alive," says Wolf, transmitting out to Fox, "But we don't need you." They open fire. Fox and Falco run evasive maneuvers while Adam scrambles the dummy jet.   
"What kind of weapons do you have?" asks Fox, realizing that the he doesn't understand what the weapons do without their names.   
"Analysis of enemy systems indicates energy projectiles will be ineffective. Readjusting payload to ice missile launchers. Targeting systems adjusted to display integral weaknesses," says Adam. Fox steers clear of the Wolf and Pigma's lasers and fires two shots at the thrusters of Wolf. Just before they hit Star Wolf turns abruptly ramming the missiles into each other. Fox catches a glimpse of Falco firing lasers that deflect off Pigma's shielding after disengaging Wolf.   
"Adam is suggesting bombs," says Fox over his encrypted channel to Falco.   
"Oh, I got what they're looking for!" says Falco. He flies in almost ramming Wolf as he banks and launches a bomb at Pigma's front. Pigma veers from the blast but it breaks off a wing and a thruster sending him spinning back towards the planet.   
"Warning, we are still within blast limits," says Adam, "Fusion core is over-loading." As Adam makes this announcement, Wolf swoops down with Leon in wing. They strafe around Falco's shots and launch a barrage at Fox.  
"You won't stop the brotherhood," says Wolf.  
"Initializing defensive formation," says Adam, as he pilots the dummy Arwing to intercept the missile barrage. Through the wreckage, Fox shoots a volley of ice missiles. Wolf cuts out of the way but Leon gets a face-full and his ship is encased in a sudden sheet of ice. Behind them the planet erupts into a full supernova sending a rapidly expanding wave of destruction towards them.   
Fox punches the throttle and Falco does the same.   
"Diverting all power to main thrusters," says Adam, "suggest retreating to minimal safe distance."  
"I think I got it," says Fox, "You with us Falco." However, just as Falco begins to reply lasers fly out from behind them. It's Wolf, chasing after them with the explosion rapidly approaching.   
"Is he kidding," says Falco, "Explosion not good enough for him to destroy us?" He is juking to dodge the beams of Wolf.  
"Wolf," says Fox, over the static the explosion is causing in the intercoms, "Just drop it. You can't outrun that blast and kill us too. Its suicide."  
"The brotherhood is more important," says Wolf. He turns his sights back on Fox and launches his entire payload of missiles. Fox knows he can't bank at these speeds and the missiles are slowly gain as Wolf accelerates with all focus on Fox's ship. As Wolf shoots lasers at the missiles on Fox's tail, Fox can feel the impacts of each blast on his rear thrusters.  
"Warning: multiple targets accelerating toward our position. Shielding is at minimal integrity. The fusion explosion is reaching critical mass," says Adam, "Survival rate is dropping, would you like it on visual display?"  
"Stop Andross," says Fox, over Falco's encrypted intercom, "At least one of us can do it."  
"I'm sorry too let you down Fox," says Falco, "But you're not dropping that job on me."   
"Wait, don't-" starts Fox. But its too late. Falco turns sharply as the flames of the supernova lick his thrusters and fires a bomb between Wolf and Fox. The explosion lights up the missiles blasting Fox and Samus's ship gets blown forward with the concussive force while Wolf and Falco fade into the glowing fusion blast.   
Fox could feel the sting of Falco loss burning brighter than the supernova he was sure would envelop him. With a flip of the controls, Samus's damaged ship turns to the bright fusion sphere; but it has stopped expanding.   
"What's happening?" says Fox, but Adam doesn't need to answer. Suddenly, the explosion retracts faster than it expanded, a great force pulls and quakes the ship. Pulling flames and pulsing energy along with Fox back towards its core.   
"Thruster's at twelve percent capacity," says Adam, "Shielding functioning at fifty-two percent capacity. Fusion reaction has morphed into a spatial anomaly, gravitational pull has increased two-hundred percent."  
"What's a spatial, anomaly?" says Fox.   
"All operating sensors are reading data consistent with a wormhole," says Adam. Fox can feel the walls of the ship being pushed and squeezed under the hole's pressure.  
"If this is where Andross wanted to go," says Fox. He grips the steering drives tightly, feeling his anger at Falco's death. "Then, I'll go there, and this time, Andross won't be coming back."

MARIO

Mario stands aghast at the sight of his brother, Luigi; standing beside his worst enemy. The great beasts fighting to the left of him and the laser blasting away just fade into the background.   
"Luigi? Peach? What are you doing, brother?" asks Mario.   
"Have I not introduced you?" says Bowser, "This is Mr. L." Bowser gestures a clawed hand towards Luigi. Mario ignores him.  
"Luigi, we must stop the laser before this whole world is destroyed," says Mario.   
"My name is Mr. L," says Luigi, "And I don't take orders from you Mario. For years all you've done is ignore me and put me in my place; which coincidentally is below your place. I'm sick of it Mario and I'm sick of you. I've joined a new brotherhood, and you are now standing in our way."  
"This is your fault!" says Mario summoning his rage into fire and blasting it at Bowser. Luigi jumps between them and stops the fire in fields of negative energy, slowly waning them away until they disappear.   
"This is your fault Mario," say Luigi, "For being so short sighted."   
Luigi charges a dark energy to his hands. He jumps at Mario with malicious intent. Mario catches his hand before he gets punched by it.  
"I will not fight you," says Mario. Luigi punches again landing his fist in Mario's gut, blowing him backwards. Mario could feel a lingering coldness in Luigi's blow. He holds his stomach as he tries to catch his breath but Luigi kicks him sending him rolling to stop only a few feet from the platform.   
"The truth is," says Luigi walking towards Mario. Mario is pushing at the floor trying to get up, but something about Luigi's attacks is immobilizing with cold. "I was always better than you," say Luigi. But Luigi stops when they hear a simian roar from the laser. Donkey Kong lifts K. Rool over his head and tosses the reptile into the side of the laser cannon. The cannon bends and then with sparks flying the cannon explodes sending K. Rool flying out of the explosion towards Bowser. Luigi jumps back away from Mario and envelops K. Rool in a negative field slowing him until he falls onto the floor groaning.  
"You will pay for that Kong," says K. Rool trying to get up.  
"Calm yourself, brother," says Bowser, "We didn't failed." Up in the sky the power-star is breaking down still without the laser's help. Mario stares on in horror and Donkey Kong looks angrily at the rapidly decaying star.   
"You destroy my home!" roars Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong jumps through the air, teeth bared, and fist swinging. His fist smashes K. Rool's head into the metal flooring. Donkey Kong glares up at Bowser from where K. Rool lays unconscious and says, "You're next lizard." The star above is going supernova and letting out bright rainbow lights filling the whole sky. A pressing wave of magic radiation bears down on the entirety of the planet causing brutal winds to flare up and fruit in the neighboring jungle areas to overload and explode.   
"If you survive, you can try," says Bowser. The whirring of an engine can be heard approaching a disc coming down from the sky and growing bigger as it approaches. When it finally halts, it covers the entire island in shadow. Bowser snaps his clawed fingers and a green light pulls Luigi, Bowser and K. Rool up towards the ship.   
When Donkey Kong runs to stop them, King Boo suddenly appears phasing out of the floor he grabs Donkey Kong's foot as he leaps and swings him back towards the ground next to Mario. King Boo laughs and spins in the air before floating off to join his companions on the ship. Donkey Kong doesn't give up he yanks a piece of metal paneling from the nearby wall and chucks it as hard as he can at the ship, but it bounces off the reflective shielding and the ship flies off the next moment, launching into space.  
Mario stands finally, he can feel the pain and loss of Luigi and Peach. He can feel his failure gathered coldly in the bottom of his gut. He stares at the brightly exploding sky as Donkey Kong beats his chest and roars with anger beside him. Mario looks at the primitive beast beside him and can feel not only the rage, but the beast's sorrow. He knows Donkey Kong has failed his world as well.   
"Mario," says Rosalina, descending with an entourage of Luma's spinning about her. "The blast is coming, we must escape!" Rosalina lets a few Lumas fly over and surround Mario hovering him they way they are hovering her. They begin to fly off to where Rosalina's comet is waiting in the atmosphere, but Mario commands her to stop.  
"There isn't time," says Rosalina, "This whole world will burn."  
Mario gestures below. "We save the primitive," says Mario, "He fought beside me, we have to help him." Rosalina nods and sends a few more Lumas to carry off Donkey Kong. He comes along floating with a confused look on his face.   
When they reach Rosalina's comet the magical radiation is reaching dangerous levels. Rosalina rushes to the controls, while Mario tries to pull Donkey Kong onto the ship.  
"Get-off, conjurer," says Donkey Kong, "You dare capture a Kong?"  
"We aren't capturing you," says Mario, "Your whole world is about to be destroyed and if you don't come with us in this ship, so will you."  
"I will stay and fight for my planet's survival," says Donkey Kong, "I can save my people." Mario can see behind Donkey Kong that the super nova is getting close enough to burn on the horizon of his planet. Mario realizes to save this creature he will have to force him inside. With such high concentrations of magic in the air, Mario summons a star. Grabbing it, he super charges himself with incredible energy. He grabs Donkey Kong and throws him inside before shutting the door. Rosalina punches the throttle and gets out of the blast radius just in time.   
The enraged Donkey Kong lunges at Mario swinging with gripping power again and again until Mario locks his arms at the wrists and holds him steady with the invincible strength of his conjured star. Over Mario's shoulder, Donkey Kong can see out of the rear window. He watches, as his planet splits apart into fire and rubble. Donkey Kong goes limp, he falls to a knee and Mario releases him letting the stars energy flow out of him.   
"My friends," says Donkey Kong. "My home. What else is there, conjurer."  
Rosalina turns around in her seat as different scan results fill the screen in front of her.  
"Mario, the nova is collapsing strangely. Its not making a black hole, its making a worm hole," says Rosalina, "The dark energy I sense. I know its in there." Mario looks at the scans and at Rosalina. This dark force has taken his brother and his wife and destroyed a whole system. Mario could feel fury and anger building in him. He knew what to say to Donkey Kong, the only thing that can make up for failure. Mario looks down at Donkey Kong and offers his hand.  
"There is vengeance," says Mario.


End file.
